


We're Not Kids Anymore

by sunflower624



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, College, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: The gang is in college together. They've gone through a whole lot, but college is different. They'll have to face the fact that they're becoming adults and adulting can be hard, especially when you're confused about yourself and life. Riley will face a lot of things, more than the ideal college student, but she'll try her best to understand her feelings, emotions, and self-worth.There will be flashbacks to Boy Meets World moments and moments where visits from past characters will occur.
Relationships: Katy Hart/Shawn Hunter, Lucas Friar/Isadora Smackle, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews, Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Boy Meets World





	We're Not Kids Anymore

"Our little girl is growing up, _isn't she?_ " The curly-headed father said, looking at his wife, Topanga. She nodded slightly, watching Riley pack each box for her dorm room at _NYU_. Cory was feeling tons of emotions. A lot of them were obviously fatherly, while some were just unknown but lingering. He didn't expect all these years to go by in a flash. He remembered her first words, her first time walking, first time getting an A, first time riding a bike, and her first time exploring the big world. It was somewhat overwhelming for him, but he knew he had to let go. Either way, she would just be a block or so away, so he could always protect his little girl. 

"You guys don't have to stand right there, I'll be fine, _I promise!_ " The fresh and upcoming college student reassured, but Cory still looked into the room, meeting eyes with Riley. " _Dad, I'll come and visit everyday..._ " 

He took a deep breath in, containing himself. "I know, but it just won't be the same without you here, Riley..." 

She stood to her feet, smiling at her dad before going to him and hugging him tightly. "I love you, Dad..."

Topanga began to get teary-eyed, quickly wiping the tears away. Riley cried a bit into Cory's shirt and even Cory cried some. It was emotional. Sure, sometimes there were arguments between everyone, but that doesn't stop the love. 

Riley pulled away from the embrace, wiping away her tears and laughing a bit. "I guess it's time for me to go, I have to get these last few boxes packed into the car..." 

Cory's mouth tightened with his grin, while he patted Riley on the back, letting her finish the rest. Topanga motioned for him to go into the kitchen with her, considering that Shawn and Maya would be there soon. The wavy-haired, brunette brushed her fingers through her hair, looking at some of the stuffed animals she owned. Then, she eyed the room, looking at how empty her room was. 

She looked at the bay window, remembering when Farkle would climb in with his _flirty_ voice, "Hello ladies!" She smiled to herself and looked at her closet, remembering how her and Maya would have their own little fashion shows. There were so many memories. Both good and bad. Some with Lucas, some with Farkle, some with Maya, some with Uncle Eric, some with her Dad or Mom, some with Auggie, and some were just self-discovery moments. Riley struggled with depression and there were times where she couldn't leave her room, despite " _Rileytown_ " being all positive and colorful.

She grabbed the last of her boxes, stacking them onto each other and carefully balanced them as she walked through the hallway. "Let me grab those on top."

Cory grabbed two of the boxes, helping Riley out and placing them down onto the kitchen table. "Thanks, Dad." 

She kissed her forehead, smiling afterwards. The door suddenly buzzed, "We're here!" 

The sound of Shawn's voice made Cory run to the door, buzzing him up and replying, "Shawnee!" 

Topanga immediately laughed a bit, shaking her head. "Why aren't you ever that happy to see me after I come home!" She joked, giving one of her glares.

Cory shrugged, "I mean, we're talking about Shawn, Topanga!" 

The door to the apartment slung open, revealing Maya and Shawn. "Shawnee!" 

Cory jumped right onto Shawn, smiling hard as he saw his friend. Maya squeezed through them and went straight to Riley. "Do you hear that sound, Riles? That's the sound of _freedom_..." 

Topanga eyed Maya with a motherly glare, rolling her eyes a bit. "College is far from freedom, girls."

"What do you mean, Topanga? It was pretty damn awesome!" Shawn argued back, but then remembered that Topanga took some advanced classes, so she took college seriously. "I stand corrected, _please don't kill me..._ "

"I mean, yeah - there's work but we have a place to ourselves!" Maya admitted, which she was perfectly fine with. That meant she could eat as much food as she wants, listen to music as loud as she can, and etc.. 

As much as Riley wanted to praise Maya, she was a lot like her mom but had a lot of fear about this. It was going to be a huge change and she didn't know whether to dread it or be excited.


End file.
